


Fantastic.

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [20]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is 'fanservice'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic.

"Your story true, then?"  
"No."  
"Really? Figures."  
"It was incredibly cliché and it made me want to kill myself."  
Ben scoffed. "Tell me what you really think."  
Jeff closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, snuggling into the pillow beneath him.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Jeffery. We haven't even talked."

"It's four am, and the police will be here by around...id say nine am. I want to sleep before I run for my life."

"Well, your no fun. I even had a list of questions ready to ask you..."

"Ask me for what? I should be asking you shit, because you fucking popped out of a computer screen. Idiot."

"Okay, first question; how to you feel about fan service?"

Ben jumped up and kneeled beside the bloody couch where Jeff lay. "Fan what?" "Second question; if you had to fuck Toby or Slender, who would you fuck?" "Okay, hold on. Who's Toby? Better wet who's name is Slende-" "Third Question! Do you want to kiss me? Apparently fans want us to kiss."

"Wait- fans?"

"Fans."

"Like... The things that blow air?"

"Well," Ben shrugged. "They blow air, just not how your thinking."

Jeff cringed and sat up. "So, your saying, people want us to kiss?"

"What else do you want from the Internet? It's not like I'd be opposed to it, anyway, I've read a lot of fanfiction and let me just say-"

Jeff hissed. "Please don't tell me your actually doing this."

"-that if your as hot as they say you are, you might as well just fuck me right-"

"Oh Jesus."

"-now because hot damn mother fucker. Unfortunately you don't look like-"

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"-everyone says you do. I mean, where are the abs!?" Ben pulls up Jeff's jacket. "WHERE THEY AT. I don't see the sexiness in barely being alive, with a burnt coffee ground ass looking face. People say that our face is pale white, you know that? They must not know what it's like to be burned. I think we should burn them-"

"Please put down my jacket."

"-alive or something."

Jeff pushed Ben aside and growled. "Are you fucking done yet? You're being weird."

"Yup. I'm done."

Ben shrugged with a grin and watched as Jeff went back to his sleeping position.

"Go to sleep" Ben repeated, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving him to rest.


End file.
